conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Lockhurst Mounted Police
The Lockhurst Mounted Police is the quasi-military police force of the Barony of Lockhurst. Founded in 1941 by Lord Charles Edward Severit, Baron of Lockhurst, the mounted police were originally intended to serve solely in a policing capacity. However, the lack of a standing army led to standard military training in 1949 under the Military Police Act of 1949. Along with its regular policing duties, the mounted police are tasked with ensuring the security of the borders. In recent years, the mounted police have answered an average of 1,120 calls each year. The Homicide Task Force has been called into service three times in the last decade to solve the four murders that have been committed in Lockhurst since 1998. Since their inception in 1991, the task force has solved six of the seven murders committed in Lockhurst during that period. The membership of the mounted police has fluctuated over the years, with the highest number during the 1970s. The limitations on motor vehicles beginning in 1980 significantly reduced the number of officers needed to patrol the Barony. The current membership stands at sixty-two. Patrol Vehicles When Lord Charles created the mounted police in 1941, he issued them mounts to patrol the Lockhurst roads, hence the mounted police. However, even in 1941 horses were obsolete as a method of stopping speeding motorists, and the police were issued three Dodge patrol cars in 1943. This number was increased to five with a new order from Ford in 1948, and to eight by Ford in 1954. In 1960, eight new Chevrolets were purchased by Major Cartwright to serve for five years. New patrol vehicles have been purchased every five years since 1960. In 1980, the sixteen patrol vehicles purchased from Ford were converted to compressed air propulsion to satisfy the Clean Air Act of 1980, banning all internal-combustion engines from Lockhurst. The current patrol vehicles are the hydrogen-celled 2005 Hummer H-1. The Hummers are slated to be replaced next year by the 2010 model Jeep Commander, which will be modified to have a powerful compressed-air propulsion system. Twenty vehicles will be purchased to replace the sixteen aging Hummers. Since 1985, every vehicle model purchased by the mounted police has been a sport utility vehicle, replacing the modified sedans previously purchased before 1985. In 1980, the force purchased sixteen fourth generation Ford LTDs that were converted to air compression by an independent garage in Lockhurst. For 1985, sixteen hydrogen-celled Range Rover Classics were purchased, the first sport utility vehicles used for police work in Lockhurst. When the Range Rovers were retired in 1990, one was transferred to the Baron's household. It saw continuous use until Lord Charles' death in 2006. 1990 saw the purchase of the Toyota Land Cruiser for police use. These were replaced in 1995 by the Jeep Grand Wagoneer ZJ, which used a biofuel engine. In 2000, the Jeeps were replaced by the Mercury Mountaineer, which were replaced by the Hummers in 2005. When the Hummers are retired in 2010, they will be offered first to other Baronial agencies before possible sale to the general public. Commanding Officers of the Mounted Police The commanding officer of the mounted police is appointed by the sitting Baron on the advice of the Solicitor. Every commanding officer since the force's founding has been appointed by Lord Charles, who appointed the current commander shortly before his death in 2006. Ranks of the Mounted Police The mounted police have had seven ranks since their inception in 1941, of which, only five are currently active. From 1949 until 2000, the rank of Major was used, serving as the commanding officer's rank from 1949 to 1965 and 1982 to 1999. The rank of Colonel was used for the commanding officer between 1965 and 1982. The downsizing of the police force since 1980 has made these ranks obsolete, and they were left unfilled as the last officer holding them resigned from service. The ranks of Lockhurst are Constable, Corporal, Sergeant, Lieutenant, Captain, Major, and Colonel. The two italicized ranks are no longer used. The insignia for each rank is displayed below. 95px-Colonel.gif|Colonel Insignia 93px-Major.gif|Major Insignia 86px-Captain.gif|Captain Insignia 87px-Lieutenant.gif|Lieutenant Insignia 91px-Sergeant.gif|Sergeant Insignia 94px-Corporal.gif|Corporal Insignia 91px-Constable.gif|Constable Insignia Category:Barony of Lockhurst